A change at life
by Lunedargent0
Summary: Harry,Mira and Ira escape from the Dursley’s and go to Gringotts with their only possesion,Alice’s journals and diaries. They have a family now but will it be enough for the coming years ? Rated M for mentions of underage rape,child abuse and strong language worth of a sailor.


**Hello I wanted to say that I don't own the character of this story except my dearest Ira and Mira and I don't make money from this**

"_Hello_" -telepathic speech

-hello -speaking

-_hello _-parseltong

'Hello' -thought

/hello -goblin language

3rd POV

-HARRY !!! _a young girl yelled,horrified by what her and her "twin" are seeing _

-YOU LITTLE _FREAK !!!! _We're giving you a home,food,water and clothes and that's how you repay us ?! By taking in your freakish friends without us knowing !!? You need a punishment for that ! _Vernon snarled angrily and pounded harshly into Harry,who did nothing wrong_

-YOU TWO SLUTS SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH !!! _Petunia screeched into the poor ears of the young twins who were handcuffed and whipped_

Harry,Ira and Mira know better than speaking out loud in this kind of moment but,in their mind,they were actively speaking to Harry to keep him calm and not letting him succumb to the physical and psychological torture their "relatives" were giving them at every turn. But they knew something they didn't...and it was that the three were related but not to them,certainly not,but to each other and they wanted answers.

Ira's POV

I am Ira and I am currently 4 years old. I enjoy reading,drawing,magic and my cousins Mira and Harry. I have bright red hair and a pale face,bright brown eyes and pink lips. I'm the smallest of us three. I dislike arrogant people,rapist,injustice and war and I outright hate inequality between peoples and backstabbing one. My favorite Colors are crimson red and red gold. My birthday is the 31st of September 1980. My favorite animal is the dragon,the Jabberwocky !

Mira's POV 

I am Mira and I am too 4 years old. I enjoy reading,writing,drawing,my cousins and magic. I have ivory-Ebony mixed messed-up locks and immaculate white skin,arctic blue eyes which can sometimes change to the deepest black and red full lips. I'm the tallest but not by a lot. I dislike the same things as my cousin Ira and hate the same thing plus the injustice to the magical beast and folk. My favorite Colors are White,arctic blue and silver. My birthday is the 31st of October 1980,the day of Samhain. My favorite animals are the Phoenix and the Bandersnatch.

Harry's POV

I am Harry Potter and I am almost 5 years old. I enjoy peace,reading,my cousins,magic and the stories about Alice in Wonderland. I have wild ebony hair with burnt orange-blond streaks,white skin due to maybe my living conditions,green sparkling eyes and sandy pink lips. I'm the average height one in the trio. I dislike the same thing as my cousins and hate the same things too. My favorite Colors are green and Crystal. My birthday is the 31st of July 1980. My favorite animals are the snake and the crow.

3rd POV

"_Harry are you OK cousin ?" _asked Mira,worried while being forced to watch

"_Yes I am Mira,thanks for the concern..." _answered Harry while smiling softly on the inside

"_Yah you're strong Harry,you're the best !" _chirped mentally Ira while having inside a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat proud

Mira sang mentally to pass the time for her cousins and herself. They didn't know how much they were related but they didn't care because they had each other. Time was merciful on them and passed faster this torture. The three were thrown in the cupboard under the stairs with a sickening _thud_,they wished they could have a loving family and it will happen (maybe) faster than they could have thought :

???'s POV

I feel someone making a wish,I go to the looking glass and see three children...in a cupboard...battered...and totally UNDERWEIGHT !!! I feel magic in their veins and the usual reclusive madness...That's an affront to Magick,to see young magical Underlandian **_children_** beaten to the ground by stupid muggle Upperlandian ! Alice would be devastated to see that her grandson,little sister and cousin are treated that way...the magical Britain will be no better since the wild-haired one is supposed to be their saviour...I know,maybe I will leave them hints about Underland and their true family in this land...

3rd POV

The next morning,the trio got chores to do,again,and it involved the attic. It naturally picked the dormant curiosity within the children's soul since the attic was off-limit so they quickly gone off to the desired place. That's were they found the journals of Alice Evans née Kingsley,Harry's grandmother. They stacked them all in their baggy shirts and ran to their cupboard and stuffed them in and finished this chore overall really happy. After a small pause because of lunch,they were able to read the journals of Alice. The next chore was weeding the garden,they,after reading the ways to get into Underland,divided the job in three parts : Ira was sent in recognition for adequate rabbit holes,Mira looked closely for blue caterpillars/butterflies because of her outstanding vision and picking of small things and the last Harry was doing the actual chore while searching for anything that was related to the departure from their personal hell-hole.

_Time-lapse _

The mischievous trio are eleven now and so far they weren't lucky in their search for rabbit holes. On their reunited birthday,they claimed the day as theirs,the 31st of July,they were claiming the mails and saw three letters and preciously hid them in their shirts. They got back in the living room to give the rest of the mail to Uncle Vernon and got back to their cupboard to read the letters with their names on it. All in all,it said that they're accepted in a Wizarding school and they needed to write back an answer. That they did with a positive answer and had to hide the school list from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia before they found it. The next day,they escaped the house and got to the Leaky Cauldron,from Alice's journals again,and waited for a wizard to press the bricks with his wand and quickly went with him in Diagon Alley,they went first at Gringotts to have some wizard money.

-leave it to me _signed Mira,not having been taught English but Parseltounge,the goblin language and sign language _

/greetings esteemed goblin, if you would kindly help us ? _spoke cautiously Mira with great respect to one of the goblin_

/hello young one,what would you want if you don't mind my asking ? _greeted in return the goblin teller_

/we would need money but we don't know how to have money here,we are totally new to the wizarding world _continued Mira_

/you would need to do a blood test to know if any vault is open for you to take in _answered kindly the goblin_

/lead the way mister goblin _bowed Mira and signed to her family to follow her_

/it's just there/_he motion them to a desk_/you need to let 7 drops of blood go into the potion,stir 2 times clockwise and I do the rest/ _he put on the desk three cauldrons,three daggers,three parchments and three spoons to do the stirring _

The trio cut their palms at the same time,pour 7 drops of blood in the potion and stir it 2 times clockwise. The goblin pour the mixtures on the parchments and writings take place.

_Birth certificate : Hadrian "Harry" James Potter-Hightopp_

_Mother : Lily Rose Potter née Hightopp (alive,untraceable)_

_Father : James Charles Potter (deaceased,in a picture)_

_Godfather : Sirius Orion Black (alive,in hiding)_

_Grandfathers : Charles Fleamont Potter (alive,in hiding,paternal side)_

_Tarrant Hightopp (alive,untraceable,maternal side)_

_Grandmothers : Dorea Potter née Black (alive,in hiding,paternal side)_

_Alice Kingsley/Lily Miranda of Marmoreal (alive,untraceable,maternal side)_

_Great grandmothers : Mirana of Marmoreal (alive,untraceable,maternal side)_

_Walburga Black (alive,in hiding,paternal side)_

_Great grandfathers : Fleamont John Potter (deceased,paternal side)_

_Arcturus Orion Black (alive,in hiding,paternal side)_

_Cousins : Bellatrix "Lestrange" __Black (alive,wrongfully in Azkaban)_

_Narcissa Malfoy née Black (alive)_

_Andromeda Tonks née Black (alive,in hiding)_

_Nymphadora Tonks (alive)_

_Draco Malfoy (alive) _

_Sirius Orion Black (alive,in hiding)_

_Regulus Black (deceased)_

_Ira of Crims (alive)_

_"Mira of Marmoreal (alive)" here because of young age,would be an aunt_

_Blood status : pure-blood_ _(royalty)_

_Magical core : grey_

_Magical prowess : 96 Merlin-like_

_Powers : parseltounge (100% blocked,25% broken)_

_Elemental magic : shadow,fire,water (100% blocked)_

_Parselmagic (100% blocked)_

_Animagus : snow phœnix,White orange-striped basilisk,allwing dragon (100% blocked) _

_Wandless magic (100% blocked)_

_Wordless magic (100% blocked)_

_Alltoungue (100% blocked) _

_Photographic memory (100% blocked) _

_Quick learning (100% blocked) _

_Swordsmanship (100% blocked)_

_Leading ability (200% blocked)_

_Vampire-werewolf form (blocked)_

_Intellect : (196 IQ 85% blocked)_

___

_Birth certificate : Mira Bella of Marmoreal _

_Mothers : Queen Mirana of Marmoreal (alive,untraceable) (1st maternal side)_

_Bellatrix "Lestrange" Black (alive,wrongfully in Azkaban) (2nd maternal side)_

_Godfathers : Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort (alive,in hiding)_

_Severus Tobias Prince-Snape (alive)_

_Half-Sister : Alice Kingsley/Lily Miranda of Marmoreal _

_Grandfathers : Cygnus Orion Black (alive,in hiding,2nd maternal side)_

_King Elowen of Crims (deceased,1st maternal side)_

_Grandmothers : Druella Black (deceased,2nd maternal side)_

_Queen Serenia of Marmoreal (deceased,1st maternal side) _

_Aunts : Iracebeth of Crims (alive,untraceable,1st maternal side)_

_Narcissa Malfoy née Black (alive,2nd maternal side)_

_Andromeda Tonks née Black (alive,in hiding,2nd maternal side)_

_Uncles : Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (alive,2nd maternal side)_

_Edward "Ted" Tonks (alive,in hiding,2nd maternal side)_

_cousins : Ira of Crims (alive)_

_Draco Malfoy (alive)_

_Nymphadora Tonks (alive,in hiding)_

_Harry Potter-Hightopp (alive,would be nephew if not for young age)_

_blood status : pure-blood (royalty)_

_magical core : grey (turn dark when rightfully angered or scared and light when happy)_

_Magical prowess : 99 merlin class_

_Powers : elemental magic : light,darkness,water,fire (all blocked)_

_Animagus : shadow phœnix,demonic wolf,abyssal dragon (100% blocked)_

_Wandless magic (100% blocked)_

_Wordless magic (100% blocked)_

_Alltoungue (100% blocked-65% broken)_

_Photographic memory (75% blocked)_

_Quick learning (99% blocked)_

_Leading ability (200% blocked)_

_Nature and Ancient magic (1000% blocked)_

_Natural healing prowess (90% blocked)_

_Demon-dark Veela form (blocked)_

_Intellect : (260 IQ 85% blocked)_

___

_Birth certificate : Ira Serenia of Crims_

_Mother : Iracebeth of Crims (alive,untraceable)_

_Father : James Drago "the Jabberwocky" (alive,untraceable)_

_Sisters : Hope and Serenity of Crims (unborn,untraceable)_

_Grandmother : Queen Serenia of Marmoreal (deceased,maternal side)_

_Grandfather : King Elowen of Crims (deceased,maternal side) _

_Aunts : Mirana of Marmoreal (alive,untraceable,maternal side)_

_Bellatrix "Lestrange" Black (alive,wrongfully in Azkaban,maternal side)_

_Cousins : Alice/Lily Miranda of Marmoreal (alive,untraceable)_

_Lily Rose Potter née Hightopp (alive,untraceable)_

_Harry James Potter-Hightopp (alive)_

_Blood status : pure-blood (royalty)_

_Magical core : dark grey (becomes dark when ticked off)_

_Magical prowess : 99 merlin class_

_Powers : elemental magic : shadow,darkness,fire,lightning (purple) (all blocked)_

_Dragon form (blocked)_

_Demon form (blocked)_

_Wandless magic (100% blocked)_

_Kinetic learning (95% blocked)_

_Parseltoungue (100% blocked) _

_Demon tongue (80% blocked)_

_Intellect : (176 IQ 85% blocked)_

_

The four people were wide-eyed at what was written in front of them,the first to recover was Mira and she asked

/Could you please take care of the blocks on us ? _asked Mira,distressed_

/of course princess,would you like me to call for your family ? We have a looking glass which grant us access to Underland _remarked the goblin_

/yes please _answered Mira_

The goblin took them to a room where healers waited and told them to put on white robes for the cleansing ritual. The three were authorised to take each other's hand in the ritual. It was so painful,the back of the two princesses were almost ripped open by their new wings,overall it was very painful but held back screaming. Meanwhile the goblin teller,Griphook,messaged to the family of the three halfling by owl. By noon all the family arrived at Gringotts. Tom managed to break out silently Bellatrix out of Azkaban.

-Greetings teller Griphook,why have you owled us all here ? _asked the eldest in the room,Arcturus Black without counting Underland's royalty who were at leat a century older_

-Greetings Lord Black,I think you recall the birth of three babies where the Black family was invited ? _asked cautiously Griphook,thinking one would get the hint_

-teller Griphook,without being rude,I feel strongly their magic,like it was blocked before...where are they and what happened ? _asked Tom a bit on edge since Hadrian was his mate_

-Lord Riddle,the three are resting after a strong cleansing and healing ritual and it's because of a meddling goat in the name of Albus-to-many-name-Dumbledore,their magic was indeed blocked. _told Griphook to the silent audience_

-Why healing ritual ? _asked Narcissa,fearful of what happened to her youngest family member _

-it is not my place to tell why and how but I might be right in telling that Lily might know... _said the goblin while looking at Lily,Hadrian's mother_

-please tell me they weren't with _**her... **silently begged Lily which caused strange look from everyone,yeah even Alice_

-I'm sorry young Lily but they indeed were with her and I could see it on princess Mira.._. __replied sadly the goblin and everyone but Alice and Lily,who were cursing in outlandish (Scottish),were sharing worried glance especially Mirana and Tarrant who understood the Scottish curses_

-Was it bad ? _asked Alice,praying that her fear were wrong,in vain_

-the worst cases was punctured lungs for Ira,a head trauma and PTSD (which is still present) for Mira and last blinded and muted for Hadrian _the goblin sighed sadly_

Lily,Bellatrix and Iracebeth cried silently for their children while being supported by their other halves except Lily who was wondering with her demon counterpart when the killing spree is beginning for hurting their cubs. The rest were shocked that such atrocities could be done to children,they were the most precious people for fuck's sake !! Griphook then asked if the parents wanted to see the three children,they responded positively and they were next to a door.

-can we come in ? _asked Griphook _

_-_ya..._ a hoarse voice drawled on the other side_

Entering they did,they weren't shocked to see two feathered female sushi on a circular bed and a male blanket sushi next to them,all half asleep. Griphook just chuckled and waked one,Mira who was glaring at a wall for nothing,and she snapped awake and jumped three feet in the air from fright. Ira was next when she fell off the bed and squeaked,Hadrian was the hardest task but was pushed off the bed by the duo and grunted.

-yes ? _came from the three children while rubbing the sleep off their eyes_

-I came to tell you that your parents were here to see you,young ones _told Griphook,amused_

Three pairs of eyes snapped open,blinked in realisation and jumped out of bed to hug their respective family. They left the embrace and quickly got dressed in fine robes. When they were ready,they took the hand of their mother (mothers in Mira's case) and went to the common room were the rest of their family were. They were greeted warmly,the only one hiding was Mira because of her PTSD,the young male kiddies shook hands like adults (that caused some laugh)

_"Why are you scared of them,they're very kind ! Grandma Alice promised me she would narrate us her journeys,both in Underland and in Aboveland" _told Hadrian in the telepathic link they shared

_"I don't want to be hurt ! I don't want to be RAPED AGAIN !!!!" _screamed Mira in the link and tears started to leak from her eyes which weren't seen

Mirana however heard the mental argument and said out loud,her tone leaving no room for argument to the wondering crowd and mentally battling her darkness as to not kill the muggles responsible...Yet.

-you won't. _her tone flat as her darkness slipped out and nuzzled Mira,worried for her young_

-I-i don't k-know what you mean mother... _stuttered Mira out of fear _'l'm a good girl and i won't fight against any punishment no matter how harsh' _was chanted inside her head _

-i heard your mental argument with your cousins...and what do you mean "raped" ? _asked Mirana,her voice steely and on the edge of control_

The last straw for a lot was when Mira covered her mouth and broke down in front of Mirana,who recovered her crying child in her arms and tried to sooth her with her darkness making a light warm cocoon,Bellatrix was planning with creature what was better : a blood bath or a torture scene. Iracebeth was in a righteous fury and Ira was no better. Hadrian had a unreadable face but he was seething inside since he was raped too by,he supposed,the same who raped his dearest cousin.

-Mira ? Was it who I think it was ? _asked Hadrian to be sure_

Mira nodded and sniffed. Hadrian knew he had to make Vernon pay but didn't know how,maybe grand auntie Bella would help...

-Auntie Bella ? Do you know the best ways to make a human suffer while staying alive ? _that request brought a half-crazed smile from her and a shiver from the rest_

-that means you know who raped her ? Tell auntie Bella,Hadrian and you will rewarded with your lessons ! _when she said that half of the room were praying for the poor soul to find peace in hell since it was deserved_

-mom do you know Vernon ? _asked Hadrian to his mother _

-THAT ARSE !! _cursed Lily in understanding what the whale of a man did __and got wide eye from everyone cause of the sudden cursing_

-Vernon Dursley did and I was the next to be... _shrugged Hadrian not telling he already was _

-We will pay him and his family a visit,my dear nephew and I will personally make him pay for what he did to my baby girl _promised Bellatrix with Mirana agreeing fervently_

-oh boy... _chuckled Alice,Tarrant and Lily _

-why ? _asked Narcissa_

-Mirana is very protective and slightly possessive and will do anything to make pay the one who hurt her family,this Vernon will not see what is coming on him..._ explained Tarrant_

-mom when angered isn't merciful and kind,she was fiercely protective when I was born and it came back when Lilyflower was born. Now it's even worst because we got back her kiddies in a bad state... _continued Alice_

-oof... _chuckled Narcissa _I feel bad,but not that much,for the man

-he **will **have some bruise for sure _laughed lightly Alice _but it was he who put that upon himself

**Hello hello ! It's the end of the first chapter I hope you like it ! Bye !**


End file.
